Automatic clothes dryers typically include a dryer user interface through which users can control dryer settings for drying loads of laundry. Dryer control user interfaces have typically included a combination of components such as dials, buttons, light emitting diodes (LEDs), and/or digital displays to control and/or display dryer settings. Despite the previous attempts to improve upon conventional dryer interfaces, there remains a need for a dryer control user interface that allows users to quickly, simply, efficiently, and unambiguously set modes of operation, times, and other dryer settings.